Yakuza Moon 2: Return of the Slacker
by Majestic Masters
Summary: When Grimmjow's secret of why he became a yakuza is threatened to be exposed by an old friend, his smooth sailing relationship with Ulquiorra is put on the rocks. PLEASE READ THE FIRST YAKUZA MOON BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO READ THIS. WaRnInG: YAOI&LEMONS
1. He is back

Gin grabs the two alcoholic cocktail glasses from the tray, He tip toes from the wooden kitchen floor to his front yard of a sandy beach. Wind blows in his hair and sways the delicate palm tree's that surrounds him. While looking to the man sitting in the wooden lawn chair wearing nothing but a thick white robe and just as barefoot as he was; Gin fantasies, pondering how on earth did this all come about. How did he become to be so happy in these few passing months in his life?

"Oi!" The man waves him closer to him, Gin smiles as the brown haired man toasts to good health as they snuggle next to one another in the same wooden lawn chair. Gin lays his head to the man's freshly bathed chest and smiles while looking at the sunset.

"Its beautiful tonight isn't it?" He looks up to his lover.

"More then usual." The man felt overwhelmed as he stares back down at the blissful Gin. "We should have done this years ago." He smirks.

"Good thing, I shot you then?" Gin jokes about the trauma that had befallen them. "I love you... I love you Aizen." He clings to him while rubbing along his scarred knee.

Aizen leans his forehead in to touch Gins. Gin is something cruel when left alone. Aizen had seen the light and vows to love him and only him. Maybe it was the bullet that had changed him or a new change of scenery. Living his new life on their private island he bought for the two of them would prove Gin had won him back and for good this time. Being a mob boss could change many things about a man, he wondered how Grimmjow is handling his new responsibilities as the Head Honcho. Maybe he had already fallen and was dead in a ditch somewhere or maybe he has risen like the gods has planned for him. Aizen clears his throat and shrugged it off, that was his old life, a past life if you will; he had to focus on the future. Although he couldn't help thinking how Ulquiorra was doing now that he was free of him...

Ulquiorra rolls over in bed, His lips comes face to face with Grimmjow's as he is being pulled closer into Grimmjow's chest. He listens to Grimmjow's purr like snoring and smiles at his sleeping face. Wrapping his own arm around Grimmjow's thick built waist, he stares at the bedroom ceiling. His eyes slowly blink while counting the number of imaginary sheep floating by. He couldn't sleep. In fact, he hadn't slept since Grimmjow became the new Yakuza boss. Though they no longer had to hide their sexual attraction to one another nor sneak around when the urge overwhelmed them; Their lives were different and so is their new arrangement.

Ulquiorra is required to live with the beast, he also took on the duties of a house wife while battling the internal struggle that laid in his heart. Did he truly love Grimmjow? Or was this world forcing him too? He has become accustom to the sex with Grimmjow, enjoyed it more time after time but he wasn't so sure of the emotions that plagued him. He needed to get out of this lifestyle. He sighs while swirling his fingers in Grimmjow's small patch of chest hair suddenly, Grimmjow's free hand reaches up to touch his.

"Mmm...What's wrong...?" Grimmjow mutters, half asleep

"I was just thinking... thats all." Ulquiorra lays his head on Grimmjow's warm chest, he could hear his heart beating slowly.

"About?" Grimmjow says groggily.

"When can I be free of this place?" Ulquiorra goes back to playing with Grimmjow's chest hair.

"You are free..." Grimmjow mumbles and kisses Ulquiorra's forehead. "...Now go to sleep."

"..I just want to be home... my own home, this hotel is not my home and I never get to leave here." Ulquiorra frowns.

"Leaving would take you away from me... Don't you want to be with me?" Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Yes but..." Ulquiorra isn't quite sure what to say. He couldn't tell Grimmjow he wanted time and space to think about his feelings for him.

"No 'buts' now close your eyes and sleep." He demanded with irritation.

"Now I know how Aizen's lover felt." Ulquiorra sighs and lays back down while Grimmjow's eyes pop open, as he sits up in the bed. He glares at Ulquiorra and then grabs a pillow and throws the covers back, he jumps out the bed and walks towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ulquiorra looks confused while asking him.

"To the couch!" Grimmjow grabs the door knob and slams the bedroom door behind him, how could Ulquiorra say something like that? Had he not been gentle with him this whole time? He worked his ass off to make Ulquiorra comfortable considering the circumstances. He muttered some more about Ulquiorra's growing selfishness then plops on the couch, closing his eyes to get some desperately needed sleep.

The sun shines brightly through the kitchen window as Ulquiorra stood in the kitchen whipping a pancake mix in a bowl. He uses a pair of chopsticks to roll a fried egg and places it on Grimmjow's plate. He understood that his words upset Grimmjow last night, so maybe a little breakfast would smooth things over. He waits as Grimmjow takes forever to get dressed this particular morning, the man is a snail Ulquiorra pouts. He flips the last of the fluffy pancakes he created and set the table for breakfast.

"Here let me fix your tie." Ulquiorra glides over to Grimmjow pulling on his black and green tie, He shuffles the tie around making loops. "I made breakfast." Ulquiorra looks up at him when he was done.

"There's no time, I'm late for a meeting." Grimmjow fixes his watch on his arm looking at the time, he isn't late at all. He just needed to get away from Ulquiorra before another argument broke out.

"Then at least have some coffee before you go." Ulquiorra walks to the kitchen cabinet lifting a cup from its natural place yet when he closed the cabinet door, Grimmjow was already gone: he left without so much as a goodbye. Ulquiorra pouts once more.

All the while across town at the Senkaimon airport, the well built body and long brown hair of an old friend steps off a plane. He inhales the familiar air as a sense of nostalgia over came him. Turning his head to a side he smiles his seductive smile at the woman who brought him his bag.

"Mr. Starrk you can't smoke in here..." She returns the smile and escorts him to the airport doors.

"What a shame..." He puffs the last of his cigarette and put it out on the floor. "Finally, I'm home again." Starrk murmurs before stuffing his luggage in the trunk of a taxi and sliding in the back seat. The Slacker had returned to finish business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, _I've received many many emails about putting the second story out so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it, also I would like to say that it is more Grimmjow and Ulquiorra based like everyone asked for! PLZ READ & REVIEW :) _**


	2. Yearning

Grimmjow opens the door to his office plopping in his leather chair, He begins to look over the large investments made by company owners. His previously owned casino, Los Noches is making way more money then he had anticipated. Leaning his back in his chair, he thought about a new renovation that would attract more pachinko and mahjong players. His head raised as Halibel brought him the usual mail and contracts that needed to be signed. She had a real job after the fall of Aizen's harem. Anyone with debt to pay had to pay with money, hard labor or death. It is fortunate for her that she didn't mind working as Grimmjow secretary.

"What? I'm working here." Grimmjow lifts his head to see the blind Kaname entering the room, He watches as he finds his way to the smooth burgundy leather chair on the opposite side of his desk "What do I owe to the surprised visit?" Grimmjow leans his chin into his palm as he scribbled some notes.

"You've grown quite well..." Kaname rubs his chin and lips and begins to think. "...you're running this place better then I thought you would."

"Don't you mean temporarily running it." Grimmjow smirked. "I'm sure you'll come and claim it back one day."

Kaname laughed at the idea, what could a blind yakuza boss accomplish in this flea bitten town of Hueco Mundo? "...Maybe your right..." He gave Grimmjow the sense of fight he needed, Kaname had figured Grimmjow out, If there was no one to fight with him he would do nothing, accomplish nothing. Even though Kaname was never truly going to take back the hotel, he needed Grimmjow to believe that he would or nothing would get done. "...Guess I'll let you get to it..." Kaname rouse up from his seat and felt his way towards the door. Grimmjow grabbed his planner and helped him along the way, When Kaname turned his head to scowl and protest, Grimmjow simply replied.

"I'm going this way anyway, I've got a meeting to attend to, now get your ass moving old man." Kaname then laughed. He hadn't changed that much.

Grimmjow exited the conference room with Halibel by his side, She jotted down every word he said as he left his board of directors behind. She sped up to open his office door and to their surprise another visitor had awaited him.

"Mr. JeagerJaques..." Starrk rouse up from his seat and extended a hand yet Grimmjow slapped it away.

"What the fuck do you want Starrk? I should kill you on the spot." Grimmjow reached in his white suit jacket to get his gun.

"Wait a minute... I have something your interested in." Starrk slide out a brief case from under his feet and presented it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow motioned his head to Halibel to open it, she sat it down on the desk and propped it open. Her eyes lit up at all the yen that hand been neatly stacked in the case.

"Oh my god." She gasps. Grimmjow eyes the yen and then smirks.

"Two million yen in exchange for my life." Starrk bowed his head slowly then raised to look him in the eye.

"Humph." Grimmjow walks over to the money and runs his fingers across the fresh bills. With this money he could do many things he had planned for. "...Get the fuck outta my office before I change my mind." Grimmjow lifts a brick of the money and starts counting, He goes in his desk draw and pulls out a cigar.

"Ulquiorra?" Starrk stares at a photo of Ulquiorra lovingly holding onto Grimmjow's neck. "Hey how do you know that man?" Starrk's eyebrows push together as he begins to worry.

"Didn't you know? Aizen collected payment from him on your behalf... He couldn't pay either so Aizen killed him... Not before I had my way with him though." Grimmjow laughs a mechanical laugh at Starrk's sorrowed face. Starrk turned on his heels quickly as he could, what had he done? He got his best friend killed.

Days had gone by with Grimmjow's words echoing in Starrk's head, He took the bottle of sake to his lips once more as he drank his sorrows away in his apartment. He is empty inside, he could not feel, think or even breathe without bringing back a memory that the two of them had shared. He recalls their last encounter outside of their old corporate office. He lifts the bottle to his lips once more and continued on in his drinking spree. He missed Ulquiorra, he had not known how much of a good friend he was until it was too late. Little did he know, Ulquiorra is much alive and is seeking him out too, ever since word got out that Starrk was at Grimmjow's office, he hadn't stopped pestering Grimmjow about it.

"Grimmjow, answer me." Ulquiorra steps in front of the bathroom doorway. "Did you see him or not? Is it true? Is he back?" Ulquiorra's face couldn't even conceal his excitement about the topic, which only pisses Grimmjow off more.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? I never seen him, don't let the office rumors get to your head." Grimmjow bluntly lied to him. There is no way in hell he would allow Starrk to get close to Ulquiorra again.

"Are you sure?" Ulquiorra stood their with his arms folded while watching the shirtless Grimmjow shave his five o clock shadow. "Maybe you just didn't see. Call Yammy, isn't he head of security? wouldn't he know if Starrk had come or not?" Ulquiorra pesters some more. Grimmjow washes the razor and sits in a cup just before grabbing Ulquiorra's thin waist then leaning him over the bathroom sink. Ulquiorra's eyes stare at him through the bathroom mirror. "What are you doing?" He looks to Grimmjow unbuckling his pants.

"All your yapping, got me in the mood." Grimmjow tugs on Ulquiorra's pants that gave up without much of a fight, He plants himself in between Ulquiorra's shivering legs and probes at his entrance.

"No! Wait!... you can't!... you haven't prepared m-uh!" Ulquiorra's voice is stiffed as Grimmjow just plows his way inside him. Diving himself deeper into him, he roughly thrusts inside of the smaller man. "nnhh... Grimmjow it hurts... stop..." Ulquiorra braces himself on the bathroom sink as Grimmjow continuously rams himself inside of Ulquiorra's un-stretched internal walls. Ulquiorra raises his head while sporting a red blush and gazes at Grimmjow in the mirror again. Grimmjow's upset, the anger shows clearly on his face as he leans over and bites down on Ulquiorra's ear drawing a bit of blood.

"Try begging, like your life depended on it." Grimmjow continued on, taking Ulquiorra's erection into his hand and stroking him into a little bit of pleasure.

"Haah... eckk... no more..."Ulquiorra tries blocking out all the pain and tries to focus on the pleasure but Grimmjow's member is just too big for him to take without being prepared.

"How dare you get excited about another man in front of me." Grimmjow whispers inside his ear as he grips Ulquiorra's hips and rapidly slides him back and forth on his thick manhood.

"Please... stop." Ulquiorra whimpers beneath Grimmjow's muscular arms. "I'm sorry." Grimmjow slides one of his hands up and plays with Ulquiorra's nipples, and just then Ulquiorra releases into the sink. Grimmjow unmounted Ulquiorra and reaches down to get his pants.

"How could you do that? I said it hurt!" Ulquiorra turns around to face him, he wasn't going to walk straight for a week. "You didn't have to be so rough!"

"Stop your whining." Grimmjow slicks his hair back feeling so refreshed as he exited the bathroom leaving Ulquiorra with limp legs.


	3. Conflict

Nnoitra leans up against Grimmjow's open office door. "You have a visitor." He snickers.

"I'm busy, I have a company to run you know." Grimmjow looks over the plans of the new warehouse he will build in a small district near his new casino.

"I think you'll want to take this one." Nnoitra steps aside.

"Who the fuck is it now?" Grimmjow snarls while still looking down.

"Me." Ulquiorra steps in. The familiar monotone voice sparks a fire inside Grimmjow, His head raises as he eyes Ulquiorra standing before him in a green and silver kimono. Grimmjow tilted his head sideways at the beauty Ulquiorra emanated. He knows that outfit, it the same one he wore while picking it out in the shop. Grimmjow is a little confused, not that Ulquiorra didn't look gorgeous in it; but why the hell would he be wearing it? And too his office none the less.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" Grimmjow questions while still sitting behind his desk.

"I scheduled an appointment with you since your so busy and wont talk to me when we're upstairs. " He moves closer to the desk.

"Oh really?" Grimmjow swirls his chair around to the side of his desk, watching as Ulquiorra takes steps closer to him.

"Umm... I need to talk to you too...y'know..." The words just rolled off Ulquiorra's tongue, his voice is shaky. He's come to humiliate himself just so he get Grimmjow to talk to him, He could see the sexual frustration in Grimmjow's eyes it had been weeks since the last time Grimmjow touched him.

"Argh" Nnoitra rolls his eyes at the both of them. "You guys need a therapist." Nnoitra rubs his forehead looking at the aching couple, who clearly had some issue's that needed to be solved. Grimmjow stares at him, still standing in the open door way.

"Get out!." He shouts. He glares at him as he closes the door behind him. Ulquiorra chuckles in his large kimono sleeve. Then walks in front of the sitting Grimmjow, He slides his kimono bottom as he kneels in front of Grimmjow's seat."Oi!... What are you doing?" Grimmjow's eyes grow bigger as Ulquiorra begins to unbuckle his suit pants and slide them down his thighs.

Sliding his hands into Grimmjow's boxer shorts, he comes face to face with Grimmjow's slow growing erection. His small white fingers stroke the heated flesh to a full blown hard-on. He leans it towards his salivating mouth while looking at the flustered face of Grimmjow. Opening his mouth wider, he finally takes in the organ, sucking on the head of it then slowly gliding it down his throat. Grimmjow relaxes allowing the anxiety in his fast beating chest to move to his groins. Taking his left hand, Grimmjow combs through Ulquiorra's silk raven hair as he moves his head up and down on his manhood. Ulquiorra is so good at this he thought. Looking down at the red seductive face, Grimmjow watches as he continues to bob his head to a rhythm and sucks on him harder.

"Stop..." Grimmjow murmurs, he is on the brink of cumming; yet his words were not heard as Ulquiorra cups a free hand around his family jewels and manipulates them to send that surge of energy up and down Grimmjow's body oozing straight out of his genitals and right into Ulquiorra's mouth. "Nnhh... Fuck.." Grimmjow leans back further into the arm chair releasing everything he's got. All the anger, sexual frustration and his will to fight Ulquiorra about anything at this point.

Damn it... Ulquiorra says in his head, as he swallows Grimmjow's seedlings. He did not intend to go that far. "Get up here." Grimmjow beckons for him to come closer, Ulquiorra rises and then is pulled onto Grimmjow's lap. They share a soft, sweet closed mouth kiss. Grimmjow caresses Ulquiorra's cheek and begins to kiss his neck, He wanted more of the man. He roughly pulls the doings of Ulquiorra's kimono. Revealing his small fragile chest, Grimmjow's slick wet tongue licks up and down on Ulquiorra's sternum. The man is gearing up to go into his usual beastly manner.

Ulquiorra wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck as Grimmjow's rough hands reach into his briefs and pull out his erection. Ulquiorra takes Grimmjow's thing into his hand once more as they both stroke each other, Grimmjow then creeps a finger inside Ulquiorra's hot body suddenly hearing a series of gasps. Ulquiorra hunches over rubbing his hands around both his and Grimmjow's erection as Grimmjow's thick fingers plays with his back door.

"...Naahhh...Take me home." Ulquiorra huffs out as Grimmjow continues to stimulate his prostate sending him straight to ecstasy and back again.

"...you want me to carry you upstairs..?" Grimmjow's deep voice surges in Ulquiorra's ear as he bites down on his lobe.

"...nooo... my home..." Ulquiorra grinds himself on Grimmjow's two penetrating fingers.

"...let me finish first..." Grimmjow huffs out, clearly not thinking straight because of Ulquiorra's magic hands.

"Mmm..Grimmjow... I'm...I'm cum-" Ulquiorra's body begins to shudder as he releases in between the both of them, quickly after he hops off of Grimmjow's lap.

"Hey! What the hell?" Grimmjow glares at him, evidently not finished with him.

"Come on lets go! I want to go now." Ulquiorra fixates his kimono and rushes towards the office door, he clicks for the elevator so he can get a quick change of clothes.

"But I... I didn't even get to put it in!" Grimmjow stands and pulls his pants over his ass and buckles his belt. "Damn it!" He ruffles his hair, he was tricked.

Grimmjow waits for Ulquiorra to finish down stairs in front of the car in the parking garage, he summoned Zommari Leroux for the night. A large dark man with the muscles of a greek god, Zommari accompanied the couple on this rare occasion. Yammy had the night off so Grimmjow thought to use his newly joined bodyguard in case Karma came to bite him in the ass. Zommari was quiet but deadly all over, it would be interesting to not have to hear the solo conversation of a certain someone as they rode around in the car.

Holding the cigarette to his lips Grimmjow inhales the last of the nicotine and thinks about the safety of this. His man power is a bit weak at this point considering they are in Seireitei, the town next over. Grimmjow's plans to crush the Yamamoto group had taken off as fast as a lighting strike. The minute Aizen stepped down his war on the rival yakuza group had grown to some what of a massacre. He'd lost a finger over the spat at the warehouse some time ago but he sought to get payback, with interest.

Zommari held the door open for Ulquiorra as he steps into the car wearing casual clothes, Grimmjow follows behind him shortly after. Ulquiorra's eyes wander the bright night streets as if he were in Disney land. He rolls down the window and smells the breezy fall air. It is bliss, He tries to mentally calculate how many months its been since he's seen outside. He looks over to Grimmjow who is fairly wearing a poker face with a nonchalant attitude. Grimmjow couldn't even begin to imagine what Ulquiorra is so excited about, its just a damn drive he thought. Ulquiorra didn't have to hang his head out the window like a dog. Grimmjow gets a hold of Ulquiorra's sweater and pulls him in, Ulquiorra tilts his head and stares at him with confusion.

"That's dangerous." Grimmjow clears his throat but what he wanted to say is 'Someone might see you.' Ulquiorra grabs a hold of Grimmjow's white trench coat that lay neatly over his suit jacket and plants kisses all over Grimmjow's cheeks. He is so happy that Grimmjow had let him out, he pleads with the teal haired man to see his old home. Grimmjow turns his head away from Ulquiorra's lusty lips as all the excitement begins to grow again in his suit pants. He looks in the car view mirror and motions for Zommari to take them once around Ulquiorra's old house. Ulquiorra snuggles up to him, feeling his warmth. They come to a stop and Ulquiorra's sticks his head out the tinted window again. There is it, his old life sitting right before his eyes. He sighs slightly while slouching in the car seat.

Suddenly Ulquiorra's eyes widen as he watches Starrk approaches his old apartment door pulling out keys, He quickly opens the car door and dashes across the street, nearly getting hit by a car in the process.

"Starrk..." He screams "STARRK?"

Starrk drops the bag of groceries in his one hand and catches the diving Ulquiorra in his arms. "My god." He looks him over once and tugs on his black strands of hair. "Its really you." Starrk smiles then hugs him close.

"I'm so happy your alive... I thought... I thought.." Starrk holds Ulquiorra in a comforting sense.

"I've missed you old friend... wait, alive?" Starrk stands and brushes himself off while Ulquiorra grabs the fallen fruit from the floor.

"Okay thats enough." Grimmjow claps at the tender moment they share. "Now you've seen the house, lets go home."

"You again!" Starrk Intervenes. "Leave him alone, I already paid you!" Starrk steps in front of Ulquiorra.

"Paid you?" Ulquiorra's confused. "Grimmjow? what's he talking about?." Ulquiorra pats Starrk on the shoulder then stares at Grimmjow over his shoulder.

"Get the fuck out of my way Starrk, Ulquiorra get back in the car!" Grimmjow grits his teeth while reaching for Ulquiorra's arm.

"He told me you were dead when I came and paid him two million yen." Starrk smacks away Grimmjow's hand.

"But he said you never came." Ulquiorra stares at the two of them.

"He obviously lied to you. I came back to clear my debt, but then I saw a photo of you two in his desk when confronted he said you were dead."

Ulquiorra's eye brows push together. "Is that true?" He stares at Grimmjow with hurt eyes. "You know I've been wanting to see him... did you intentionally keep us apart Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stares at him.

"Lets go Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow grabs his arm in frustration nearly breaking a bone from gripping him so hard.

"No! I don't want to go with you!" Ulquiorra tugs away from him as he's being glided on his heels.

"I said..!" Grimmjow yells once more. Then the door of a nosey neighbor comes out in her bath robe and large rolling pin threatening to call the cops on Grimmjow. Grimmjow, not needing the unwanted attention turns on his heels. "Fine, I'll leave you be but there's no where you can go without me knowing. I own this town and I own you." He jumps in the car with his driver Kommari as they drive back to the hotel. Worst had come to worst, Ulquiorra was going to leave him for that piece of shit named Starrk.


	4. Remembrance

Grimmjow walked back to his University dormitory, his legs felt heavier then ever as he lugged his laundry bag into his room. He bended his knee and tossed it in a corner just before stepping over his room mates shoes and plopping back on his own bed. He was too lazy to cram for his next exam, even to tired to go out that night with his friends; leaving him all alone in his room for the night.

His eye's shutter as he tried falling asleep, but the entering of his room mate disturbs him. He felt the head of his bed indent as his room mate sat next to him and twirls his thick fingers in Grimmjow's hair. He leans in kissing Grimmjow's lips as Grimmjow's eye shot open and grabs his hand. Grimmjow stares at the younger slender kid then pulls him further on the bed with him.

"I thought you went to the gokon." Grimmjow sneers at him, but the man simply replies.

"I did, even met a cute girl there." He strokes Grimmjow's cheek.

"Then why are you in my bed?" Grimmjow leans in on top of him, staring at his reddish brown eyes and thin like smile.

"Because none of them compare to you." Grimmjow slightly blushes and turn his head aside. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous that his secret lover would even think of going on a group date but they did have appearances to keep up. He wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck and whispers into his ear. "...I want you..." The kid kissed his cheek and leans back as Grimmjow peels off his shirt, so he could have his way with him.

"Ah!" Grimmjow's body jerks as he raises from his dream. He sits up in the middle of the bed feeling the cold sweat running from his pores. It had been a very long time since he dreamt about him. Too long in fact. Grimmjow looks over to the left side of his bed, he curses himself for not bringing Ulquiorra home by now but What was he to do? Drag the man, even while kicking and screaming? He flips his covers back and stomps to his bedroom closet. Taking both handles on each side door, he slides it open. Thick calloused fingers wander the top shelf before actually finding a carved wooden box.

They bring it down to his eye level where he sits on the bedroom floor. He slides the door of the box open and admire what's inside. Pure silver stared back at him, contoured from the best materials that money could buy. It was his first semi automatic pistol. He let his fingers run across the icy cold barrel then rubbed softly on the black grip. He sat the gun down beside him and begin his search for what he was originally looking for. Grimmjow ripped at the cushion that held the gun in place then sat that beside him as well. Finally, he found it. He lifted the warn out letter out of the box, he straightened it out and reread it over for the second time ever in his life:

_Dear Grimmy-chan,_

_This may have come to a surprise, but I'm getting married. Forgive me for the suddenness and for having to tell you in this letter. It seems my father won't sop hounding me about joining the family business. I've been sneaking about to go on these marriage interviews that he has been setting up this last year. At first I tried to deny them, even ignore them but it just became too much Grimmy-chan. Just all too much for one to bare. Please do not take this the wrong way, I really truly do love you, its just that life has separate plans for us. I didn't choose this path but it's one that I have to walk. I wish we could have stayed in University forever, that way I could always be with you. Within the next two days of graduation, I'll have to take my rightful place in the family. Once again, I'm so sorry Grimmy-chan. I don't expect your forgiveness but I still want to congratulate on passing the University exams._

_Always Yours,_

_I.K._

Grimmjow softly banged his head on the back of wall. More questions roam his head. Was he really about to let Ulquiorra slip from his grip like he did? "Never again." Grimmjow put the letter back into the box and then the gun shortly after. He stuffed it all into the furthest part of his closet once more and rushed to the shower.

All the while, Starrk enters the bar of Pink Moon, His eyes scatter the many faces of male host that lay deadly smiles to their female and male visitors. Not much had changed since he left home. He looked at the bartender and waved at the man to come closer.

"I'm looking for the owner." He summons the bar master, this one is a lot older from the last, more mature in the face with salt and pepper hair and a silver mustache.

"He's working the night shift. He should be in later on." The man informed.

"Can you tell me where he lives?"Starrk is curious to know, He couldn't wait he needed to see him.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to disclose such information." Starrk gazes at him and then stuffs two thousand yen in the mans suit pocket. The bar master smiles and quickly told Starrk everything he needed to know. Starrk mentally made a map of Szayel's home and proceeded quickly to get there. When he ultimately arrived at his destination. Szayel just stared at him after opening his home door.

"What do you want?" Szayel stood in his door way, drinking a beer.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Starrk barged his way in and shut the door behind him.

"You've been in town for three weeks and you just now dropped by, get out I don't want to see you anymore." Szayel says with a smug face walking to his living room of his one bedroom apartment. He is a bit drunk and pissed off. "Wait for me you say... I'll be back you say..." Szayel mocks his last words to him. Starrk stands there dumbfounded a bit.

"I did come back as you can see..." Starrk brings himself closer to Szayel putting his lips to back of his neck.

"You didn't even have the decency to call or write me! I was worried about you but obviously you don't care about my feelings. I don't want to play this game anymore... just... just go home and leave me alone." Szayel sulked.

"Don't be mad at me... I've been thinking about you this whole time." Starrk takes Szayel's hand and leads him to his bedroom, he was going to show him how much he missed him. Their feet dance along the floor and share heated kisses as Starrk peeled off his own clothes.

While pushing the bedroom door open, Starrk sets the glass of beer on the bedroom night stand. He gently pushes Szayel onto the bed and climbs in between his legs, He kisses his neck and sucks hard on his dear lips. Starrk is making him feel drunker than he already was. Starrk leans over and puts his tongue in his mouth, circling it around. Szayel's breathing is starting to get heavy as he kisses him back, enjoying the feel of Starrk's hands roaming over his body. As he pulls his pajama bottoms down he is giving the inside of Szayel's thighs gentle, soft kisses. Szayel feels like he is melting. Starrk pulls off his shirt, unsnapping Szayel's buttons. Szayel's young, perky nipples were a sight for sore eyes.

"I told you I'm crazy about you, how do you feel about me?" Starrk murmurs while in between him.

"I think... I think."Szayel could not form words past his pleasure.

"Well answer me this, Do you want me to stop?" Starrk asks him as he starts to gently bite at Szayel's small tender nipples.

"...No..." He moans.

The more he bit his nipples and sucked on them, the harder Szayel's manhood got and the hotter his lower half became. Szayel wants more. As if he heard his thoughts. Starrk slid Szayel's briefs down and spread his legs wide so that he could admire his young bottom. Szayel could hardly contain himself, He felt like a virgin again. No one had never, ever made him feel like this. No one has never taken this much time teasing him.

"Touch me like you did that time at my office." he begs

"Oh? you like that, didn't you? I got something better than that." He spreads the legs of the blushing man and runs his tongue over his small hard-on.

"Nnh!" He moans loudly, his voice bouncing off his bedroom walls. "feels... good."

Starrk sucks on the base of his hard-on till it twitched in his mouth, making Szayel beg for release. Szayel's moans got louder as he starts circling his hips in a grinding motion. Starrk kept licking and slips a couple of fingers into him, working them in and out of his soft pink hole. Szayel feels as if he is rising up from out of his body, the pleasure is so intense. He hadn't been touched in a long time. Although he didn't want to admit it, he waited for Starrk. Then he feels spasms spreading like wild fire from his knees. His body starts shaking uncontrollably. The more his body shook the faster Starrk licks and moves his fingers in and out. Szayel came for what felt like an eternity. Starrk rolled his semen around in his mouth a bit, He is so sweet he thought. Szayel looks down at him watching him with an extremely red blush. His hands push at Starrk's forehead.

"Baka, don't play with it... It's dirty." Starrk lifts Szayel's legs up and down making them touch Szayel's shoulders. He opens his mouth and lets the moist fluid leak onto Szayel's opening using it as a lubricant as he fingers Szayel to another erection. Szayel whimpers.

"Never forget, If it's apart of you, Its never dirty only beautiful and sweet." Starrk voice shatters any embarrassment that Szayel could have left.

Sliding his legs back down, Starrk starts giving him soft kisses on the stomach, making his way to his chest. He wraps Szayel's arms around his neck and put his tongue in his mouth. Starrk's dick is now good and hard. He remove's his two fingers from Szayel's stretched opening. He is good and ready to take him. Szayel's inside juices were pouring out. This is just the way I like it, Starrk said to himself. He pulls his fingers out and told him to leave his knees up. Starrk grabbed his own aching member and squeezes it at the base, causing it to look big and fat. When Szayel looked down at it his eyes widened at how big he is.

"Where do you think you're putting that?"

"Where it belongs. I'll be gentle." He starts easing it in nice and slow. Szayel moans underneath him, gripping the white bed sheet's but he is feeling so good. When he got it all the way in, as deep as it would go, Szayel tenses up.

"Relax." He whispers into his ear as he made slow, deep rhythmic movements to stretch the tightness. He kisses him, telling him how long he'd waited for this moment and how good it felt. Szayel's moaning, groaning, and holding on tight to Starrk's back. He had never felt like this before. He wraps his legs around his back and Starrk responds by moving faster and deeper. Szayel is getting ready to come again. As much as he wanted to let loose inside him, Starrk knew he couldn't. As Szayel screams in ecstasy, Starrk had to be still and bite his lip to keep from coming with him. When the young bartenders body stopped jerking, He quickly pulled out and let it all loose. Starrk rolls over, their hearts threatens to jump out of their chest as they pass out together. When Szayel rolls over, looking at his alarm clock a little while later he jumped up.

"Shit." He looked to the left of him to see Starrk still sleeping, he made him late for work and he didn't even listen to a word he said!. Szayel refused to be made a fool out of. "Starrk wake up." He whacks him with a pillow. Starrk's eyes gently shift open to see Szayel's pouting angered face. "Get out my bed." He said with a stern voice. Starrk chuckled at the statement and rolled over on his back. Szayel becoming more frustrated pushes him out the bed, chasing him to hit the hard wooden floor.

"ahhh come on.." Starrk rubs the back of his neck. "Why'd you have to go and do that?" Starrk looks at him lazily.

"I don't want to see you anymore. Get out." Szayel protested. Starrk wrapped himself in the bed sheet and climbed back up on the bed to touch Szayel's hand.

"You're still mad at me?" Starrk figured the amazing sex between the two meant all was forgiven but maybe not. Szayel pulls his hand back, he can't keep letting this man break his heart he thought, He raises his hand, smacking him clear across the cheek.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roars and pulls his bed sheet knocking the beer over on Starrk as he scrambles to gather his clothes quickly.


	5. Something Of Yours

Ulquiorra heard Starrk's keys through the door. He lifted his head from his cross word puzzle and stared at the stinky Starrk, He used his index and thumb finger to pinch his nose. "You reek of Beer." He shakes his head and then look to Starrk's cheek, there were small red finger prints that lay across his cheek. He tilted his head giving the curious face.

"I met with Szayel." Ulquiorra fought back a laugh, oh how karma had come back to visit him.

"You should take a shower while I'll go make some dinner." Ulquiorra entered the kitchen to look for some ingredients of a hot pot. He snuck his head under the kitchen cabient to retrieve a pot. There he found his number one chef apron. He pulled it out and ruffled it in his hands. How was it still there after all this time? He looked at it, it was still in great shape. He looped the neck part around his shirt and tied it at the back. He smiled a bit, he felt at home again. The sink water splashed into the large pot just before Ulquiorra sat it on the stove and begin to heat up the food. He took the sharp knife and a hacked away at a potato on a wooden carving board. He poured some stock into the pot as well and looked in the refrigerator for some tofu, yet he couldn't find it.

"Staaaarrk." Ulquiorra whined. "Where's the tofu I put in here the other day?" He looked from the top self down. Starrk yells something from the shower but Ulquiorra can't even begin to under stand what he is talking about. "Wha? I can't hear you." The ring of the door bell causes him to close the fridge door and momentarily forget about the tofu. He raveled his apron and heads towards the door, maybe he could get some from his neighbor he thought.

His small fingers twist the knob to see the face of Grimmjow standing in a nice black suit holding white lilies in his hand. Grimmjow nervously scratched the back of his neck and handed Ulquiorra the flowers.

"Here... I.. umm just thought I'd come by and maybe we could...uhh... talk, about some... things." The man could not stop fidgeting, he was a ball of nerves.

"Griimjow, I don't think its a good time." Ulquiorra rejected him, he didn't want to talk with Starrk around it would just cause more conflict. "Maybe some other time." He begins to close the door in Grimmjow's face but Grimmjow sticks his foot in the way.

"Ulqui- I said it was in the..." Starrk comes out the bathroom half naked, his body steaming hot with a towel laid on his head and waist. He ruffled his brown hair in the cloth and stared at Grimmjow at the front door, He smirked. Without even thinking Grimmjow kicked in the door and rushed Starrk into the coffee table. His fist rapidly begin beating into Starrks face and chest. Ulquiorra pulls on Grimmjow's jacket with all his strength.

"Yamete, Bakayarou!" Grimmjow's elbow butts Ulquiorra in the cheek as he falls back on his butt. "oww!"The sound of his howls is enough to make Grimmjow stop to check the bruise.

"Let me see..." Grimmjow reaches his hand out to touch Ulquiorra but he smacks it away.

"Just leave us alone, you've done enough." He crawls over to Starrk who has a bloody nose and a bruised cheek as well. Grimmjow stares at the two of them.

"How can you still be at his side! Its because of him that you were Aizen's bed warmer! It's all his fault!" Grimmjow yells to Ulquiorra. "You must have feelings for him!"

"No! It's because of him that I even know you! but now, by the looks of things... I don't want to know you anymore, so just please leave." Ulquiorra sunk his head low and clutched onto Starrk's shoulders. Grimmjow had nothing more to say because it was true, maybe he should have been thanking Starrk instead of beating his face in.

Later that night...

A heavy wooden door creaks open as Starrk's large feet sail across Ulquiorra's bedroom carpet floor. He steps closer to the sleeping Ulquiorra and puts a knee on his camel colored bed sheets. His body weight hovers overs Ulquiorra, his hands stroke his black strands of hair and his lips lower themselves to make contact with his best friends. Ulquiorra's slightly groans in his sleep and nuzzles his head into his pillow. Starrk slides under his covers and begins to kiss along side his neck and touch his pale colored chest underneath his flannel pajamas. Ulquiorra swatted away his hand while opening his mouth to speak through his sleep.

"Nnnhh...Grimmjow...stop...too sleepy." Ulquiorra murmurs but the persistent fingers continued on fondling him, sliding down the slit of his abdomen to untie his pajama bottom. Ulquiorra's rolls to an awaking to see Starrk on top of him, tugging at his pants. He looks on in confusion. "Starrk?" He slides back onto his pillow. Starrks takes both Ulquiorra's wrist into his hands and holds him down, kissing along his neck. A struggle breaks out between the both of them. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Ulquiorra roars at him as Starrk kisses along his neck, leaving a slimy saliva trail as he goes. "Stop!" Ulquiorra lifts his knee into Starrk's stomach, sending a gruesome pain into Starrk's side, he coughs while Ulquiorra puts his foot into his chest, kicking him off the bed. His body wobbles back and lands on the near by dresser drawer. Ulquiorra sits up in the bed clenching his clothes in shock. "What do you think you are doing?" He yells at him. Starrk just stares for a moment. "I wanted to soothe you..."

"How? By molesting me? Did you think that would make me feel better?"

"Well I don't know! I feel guilty, I just want to be there for you, make up for leaving you behind."

"You're so selfish sometimes! I swear you... oooo!"

Bowing his head before Ulquiorra, he formed an apology. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I let that piece of shit Aizen get his hands on you. I'm sorry Grimmjow changed you into this kind of person. I just want my best friend back!" He crawls over to Ulquiorra's bed. Ulquiorra sighs and rubs his own neck.

"You're right I have changed but that doesn't mean that I'm not your best friend anymore, I'm still the Ulquiorra you know... just better... because Grimmjow was by my side."

"I guess I really messed up this time huh?" Starrk looked At Ulquiorra with sorrowful eyes. Ulquiorra laughs.

"Yeah I guess you did." He plucks Starrk in the forehead and smiles at him, Starrk's lips began to form a smile as well. "Next time, don't try to coddle me using your body, besides I think Szayel would have a cow if you did."

"He doesn't want me, I've been trying but he doesn't want to even see me anymore." Ulquiorra ruffles Starrks hair as if to say its okay, he then relaized the both of them were going through rough patches. "How about lunch with me tomorrow? as an apology." Starrk tilted his head showing off his innocent look.

"Fine, fine just get out of my room." Ulquiorra dives under the covers once more as Starrk exited towards which he came.

That very next afternoon, Ulquiorra sat quietly in the park, the trees were blowing immensely, winter was coming. He thought about making snow angels in the weather as he waited just a little longer for Starrk. Maybe he should have timed himself a little later considering that Starrk is notorious for lateness and laziness.

He inhaled the brisk weather air and twiddled his thumbs while watching the street pigeons. Maybe he should have brought some bread? He quickly shook the idea off, he was not some old lady hanging out in the park. Raising his wrist to eye level, he glanced at the time. "Damn it Starrk." The man was two hours late. He tapped his foot quickly becoming more and more impatient, maybe he should just head off to the apartment.

He leaned forward in his seat and risen slowly, "Umm... excuse me, could you tell me where Los Noches is?" A tall yet slender man with orange hair approached him. Ulquiorra looked at the streets they were on, "I believe its just about two blo-" Ulquiorra is suddenly grabbed from behind as a white cloth is placed over his mouth. Dizziness enters his head as his body leans forward in an attempt to fall. "Grimmjow." He spoke his last words, before being hauled off into a unknown vehicle.

As it would have it, mountains of papers filled Grimmjow's desk and office as he sat their silently and approved the new motions for the group he leads. Halibel rushing enters his office and disturbs him, He watches in anger as she frantically picks up his office phone and hands it to him.

"Sir you need to take this call now." She huffs from exhaustion. Grimmjow grabs the phone.

"What?" He yelled into the receiver. "This better be important!" He yells once more.

"We have your beloved Ulquiorra, I would hope that's important enough for you." The voice spoke gently. The familiarity of the mans voice snapped a mental image of his face in Grimmjow's head.

"Kurosaki..." Grimmjow tightened his grip on the phone. "What the fuck do you think your doing? I'll kill you, you son of a-"

"Easy now, lets not forget I have something of yours." The orange hair man taunts. Grimmjow thought carefully at the moment. This was the reason he didn't want to let Ulquiorra leave the hotel in the first place. Grimmjow sighs and rubs his temples. "What's is it that you want Kurosaki?"

"To end this. Meet me off the coast of Hueco Mundo, in the warehouse of Pier 17. Don't be late." Grimmjow's mind took a mental note of the time as the phone hung up on him. He stood their in silence for a moment, just before shoving all the papers off his desk. "Fuck!" He screams, scaring the life from Halibel as she ran towards the door and watches in awe as he rips apart his office. "Get out... Get Out!" He roars at her. He flicks his cell phone and dials a number quickly.

"Boss?" The man answers.

"When you get back here, I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit. I told you to keep an eye on them!" Grimmjow yells.

"I couldn't follow them both boss, I don't know what happened." Zommari answers.

"Get to the fucking office, Now!" Grimmjow hangs open and throws his phone, luckily it lands on his office couch. "Fuck!" he yells some more.


	6. Reunited

Ichigo stood on the side of a large bolted crate, He took his gun off of safety as he watched Grimmjow enter the warehouse alone; just as promised. It had been so long since they were alone together, it reminded him of their University days. Grimmjow slowly crept over to the crate with one hand in his pocket while wearing his poker face.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow's temper, he was just the same as always.

"Safe... for now." Ichigo tugs on his black suit tie and and plops onto the crate. "Stop chasing me and keep your men out of my territories and I will do the same."

"Or what?" Grimmjow's eyebrows push together as he became angry. "Now that I think about it, go ahead and kill the little shit, it will give me more fuel to kill you." Grimmjow clutched his fist while trying to play hard ball.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo roars. "Its obvious you already have someone yet still to this day you want to fight about us... It's over between us, it has been for six years Grimmy-chan! So why still come after me?" The two of them share a gaze.

"How could you make a fool out of me? You left me for that.. that woman! Just letting her breathe goes against everything I know. I want her dead, I want you dead!" The hurt and despair of betrayal is written all over Grimmjow's face. Ichigo is the reason Grimmjow needed to beat Aizen out of his chair. He needed the man power that would bring the Yamamoto group to its knees and with Ichigo at his feet, his mission would be accomplished. Six years and he is still scarred, only through the murder of the both of them could he begin to heal, or so he thought.

Ichigo Sighs. "Things change Grimmy-chan, we've changed, YOU have changed. Can't you see it? We are not those college kids anymore. Are you so blinded by your hatred for me that you would sacrifice your own happiness?" Ichigo is beginning to think Grimmjow's is never going to stop. "I know you love that man, I can see it in your face, why else would you have come?"

"...To do this of course..." Grimmjow closes the distance between the both of them, Grabbing a head full of Ichigo's orange hair. He pins him on top of the crate. Grimmjow's weight lowers itself as he places his lips upon Ichigo's. His intruding tongue barges its way into Ichigo's mouth as Ichigo's hands pound onto Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow deepens the kiss between them. His head swirls, as memories of the old days flash through his heads. "Oww! What the hell?" Grimmjow backs off, his lip is bleeding from where Ichigo had bit him.

"We can't go back in the past Grimmjow." Ichigo rises up and wipes the remaining saliva off his lips.

Grimmjow nervously scratches his head."...I know..." Grimmjow murmurs while shrugging his shoulders. It's not the same, he confessed to himself. Everything is truly different now. Images of Ulquiorra's blushing face surfaces into his head, Grimmjow finally admitted to the truth. He no longer loved Ichigo the way he used too. The kiss they shared proved that. "Fine. We're done. You'll stay on your side and I will stay on mine." Grimmjow leans back on the crate next to him.

"Agreed." Ichigo sighs, finally it was over, He walks over to one of the warehouse doors and makes a quick exit not before letting Ulquiorra enter before him. Ulquiorra's face light up with joy as he sees Grimmjow standing before him.

Grimmjow held his arms wide open as Ulquiorra rushed into them, their embrace seems endless in those few moments. Ulquiorra takes in the smell of Grimmjow's cigarettes and cologne while Grimmjow's hand pets Ulquiorra's soft black hair. Grimmjow tightens his grip and sighs of relief, his head pulls back slightly and stares at the smaller man.. He had never been happier to see him. Nothing was said as their lips closed distance between them two, although it was only a week. It felt like an eternity apart for the both of them.

"I swear, from here on out, not matter what happens, I'll protect you." Grimmjow tightened his grip around the green eyed man lifting his chin to kiss his lips again but Ulquiorra's puts his hands up covering Grimmjow's fast moving lips.

"Lets hurry home, I want to be with you until morning." Ulquiorra's cheeks blush a deep red as he tries to hide his sexual excitement for Grimmjow.

The sounds of their kisses filled the back of the car as they rode home, Yammy did his best not to listen but how could he not with Ulquiorra's gasps and moans becoming louder as he approach the hotel parking lot more and more. More then happy, Yammy opened the door for the two love birds and watches as Grimmjow lifts Ulquiorra's seat carrying him to the elevator.

As they rode to the penthouse suite their heavy beating hearts echoed through the elevator walls. Grimmjow steps off, putting Ulquiorra down and begin peeling off his clothes. They barely make it to the bedroom as the drop to their knees in front of the couch. Ulquiorra slightly crawls away, his nails raking the rug. Grimmjow grinning at the sight of Ulquiorra's bare naked bottom pushes him over board. He clings to Ulquiorra's waist wrapping his arms around him and allowing his fingers to tease Ulquiorra's nipples as he slides in between Ulquiorra's legs and without hestation dives right in. Ulquiorra's lets out an aching moan.

"Aye yah...so fast?" He burries his forehead head into the carpet.

"I'm sorry, but I cant hold back." Grimmjow dark tone echos in his ear as he humps away at him. "I missed you..." Grimmjow manages to utter out.

"...Nnnhha...Me too." Ulquiorra replies, while dishing out everything Grimmjow's giving him. "...I love you so much..." He spurs in between clinched teeth as they work up a sweat.

"...Oh fuck yes..." Grimmjow groans working harder then reaches around to stroke Ulquiorra's erection.

"...No...don't do that I'll-" Grimmjow bites into Ulquiorra's neck, cutting off his words as both come to a climax between them. All the excitement revolving their union had made them so sensitive to another.

Grimmjow huffs and pulls Ulquiorra onto the couch with him, He leans his head back on the couch and covers his arm over the snuggling Ulquiorra. He lifts a half smoked cigarette out of the nearby ash tray that way on the coffee table. He lights it while inhaling deeply; taking a puff.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you again." Ulquiorra sighs. "I'm sorry for-"

"Did they hurt you?" Grimmjow takes another puff.

"No... they were kind to me." Ulquiorra latches onto Grimmjow and clutches to his bare naked skin.

"Ulquiorra... Lets get married." Grimmjow spurts out.

"Huh?.. What do you mean right this minute?" Ulquiorra's voice raises to a high pitched noise. His face begins to burn red, yet again.

"Sure, why not?" Grimmjow pulled him tighter taking in the smell of his shampoo.

"Well this is out of the blue... y'know... I don't even think I've ever heard you mention the word marriage before."

"So then lets do it." Grimmjow sternly says, almost forcing him to answer immediately.

"But..." Ulquiorra touched his fast beating chest.

"But what?" Grimmjow stared him down. What could Ulquiorra have to think about?

"Something doesn't feel right." Ulquiorra confesses.

"Whatever." Grimmjow blows off the statement with an intense stare.

"Hey, don't be angry with me." Ulquiorra says softly, trying not to hurt Grimmjow pride.

"I'm not." He lies then suddenly grabbing the back of Ulquiorra's neck and kisses him deeply leaving the smitten Ulquiorra to forget about what he was thinking. Ulquiorra pulls back and coughs.

"Maybe you should quit smoking." His eyes scatter the carpet floor.

"Okay I'll try but in return you'll marry me." Grimmjow lefts Ulquiorra to straddle him and sucks on his pink perked nipple.

"Aaahhh... again?" Ulquiorra is astonished by this mans stamina.

"Just a little more." Grimmjow grins.


	7. What's Best For him

Ulquiorra could hear the shower running as he put the fruit on the kitchen counter, Halibel was so nice to have the fruit delivered. She'd become a good friend to him over the time he spent here in this hotel. Ulquiorra walked towards the door and peeked through it, He could see Grimmjow's massive yakuza tattoo pressed up against the glass shower door. He looked behind the fog and see the eyes of the panther eating the heart of a bat. Ulquiorra never did understand why Grimmjow chose those two animals. He watches as Grimmjow lathers himself, the soapy bubbles slides down his muscles and along his broad chest. The sight itself made Ulquiorra uncomfortable, he misses the skin of Grimmjow. He misses his touch and warmth at night when they would sleep in the same bed. Ulquiorra removes his shirt and quickly undressed himself, He pushed the door wider entering the bathroom and slid the shower door open as he crept inside. Grimmjow turned around towards him with an raised eyebrow and before he could get a word out, Ulquiorra had placed his lips upon his. In an endless kiss, the smaller pale man embraced his lover. He wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck and raised to his tip toes to kiss along Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow lifted both Ulquiorra's legs and held them tight to his waist as he pinned Ulquiorra's back to the sliding shower door. They break their kissing as Grimmjow moves his head closer to Ulquiorra's collarbone, he kisses and licks the naked wet skin. His hands reached around Ulquiorra's thin waist and fondled his opening. Ulquiorra's body shutters in pleasure and a moan escapes his mouth, oh how he missed this, he wanted Grimmjow's thick manhood inside him so badly. He moved his hand to stroke Grimmjow to an erection but his hand was swept away by Grimmjow's as he was being turned around.

Grimmjow placed both Ulquiorra's hands on the glass as he continued to fondle and finger Ulquiorra's slender member and his tight anal entrance. Ulquiorra gasps, he was being teased so much his mind was being clouded. Arching his back, he wiggled his small bottom on Grimmjow's groin. He turned his head to see Grimmjow smirking at his lustrous face.

"Do you want me?" Grimmjow slide his tongue over Ulquiorra's ear.

"Mmm... yes..." Ulquiorra blushing face shook his head, giving into the pleasure of the moment.

"Then why wont you marry me?" Grimmjow tone of voice sharped as he bit down on Ulquiorra's neck and hears the whimpers of Ulquiorra. Then Grimmjow steps out the shower and grabs the nearest white towel. He wraps his bottom half and walks towards the door, leaving Ulquiorra hot and bothered.

"Grimmjow...Where are you going?" Ulquiorra stared at him, still in fluster over his erection.

"Out." Grimmjow closes the bathroom door behind him.

Ulquiorra stood there in sexual frustration, What the fuck? His brain begin to scream. It had been a two weeks since he turned down Grimmjow's proposal. There was no way he could still be mad at him... right? Ulquiorra pondered then turned the shower on to cold. Why did it always have to be this way? Grimmjow's way. Why couldn't they just continue to live the way they are now. Ulquiorra rubs his black hair under the shower head. The thought of Ulquiorra being married to the big brute of Grimmjow was something that stirred him up inside. That means he would no longer be himself, he would be a Yakuza's mate. Finally, Ulquiorra admitted it to himself, he is scared. For if he married Grimmjow he would be letting him into a place that Ulquiorra had locked away so well. He couldn't allow Grimmjow to break down another wall around his heart.

Starrk slaps a large manilla envelope on Grimmjow's desk. "Well, why don't you take a look." Grimmjow opened the enevlope and gasped just before getting pissed off. Starrk leans over the desk and points his fingers to one of the men in the photos. "I believe this one is you and that one is Ichigo Kurosaki. You guys look to be all lovey dovey the way you are kissing him." Starrk smirked.

Grimmjow rubbed his temples. "Where did you get this." He questions.

"You of all people should know, Grimmjow-sama, someone is always lurking in the shadows of Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow flips the desk, grabbing Starrks shirt and slamming him again the wall.

"I'll kill you right now, you dumb son of bitch." Grimmjow roars at him.

Starrk nonchalantly looks to him. "And if you did, This photo would be sent out to all your minions and I'm sure Ulquiorra would be saddened to know I died by your hand. How do you think they would all react to seeing that their prized boss is sleeping with the enemy. How do you think Ulquiorra would feel?" Starrk's black eyes burned holes into Grimmjow's superiority. Grimmjow releases him.

"How much?" Grimmjow flexed and looked into his pocket for his check book.

"I don't want the money." Starrk smiles, knowing that he has Grimmjow by the balls on this one.

"Then what is it that you want!" Grimmjow roars again becoming more fustrated with every aching breathe.

"Stay away from Ulquiorra. Don't call him, Don't come to his house. If he shows up at your door, I want you to turn him away. Just leave him alone." Starrk commanded, clearly showing what he was after.

"Is that what Ulquiorra wants or just your selfishness."

"You're one to talk... He was kidnapped because of you! what kind of life could you possibly give him? I know what's best for him, even when he doesn't. He'll thank me later for this. As will you in due time." Starrk lifts his cell phone off the floor and walk to Grimmjow's office door. "Have a nice life." He closes it behind him, leaving Grimmjow with a abandoned feeling.

Ulquiorra sat quitely on the couch. He could hear everything, even his own waking thoughts. He stared at his blank apartment walls, wondering why Grimmjow has shunned him away. He was heart broken like never before. He leaned his head into his lap, sulking. He cursed himself for not taking Grimmjow's marriage proposal when he should have, now he was thrown away, like some rag doll. He fought back the urge to cry as he clutched the fabric on his knees. He went over to the hotel a few days ago after have called Grimmjow for two weeks straight with no answer. He was turned away, nearly kicked out on his ass cheek as he was told that Grimmjow no longer had a desire to see him.

What went wrong? Ulquiorra questioned, He wanted to beg Grimmjow for forgiveness, he wanted Grimmjow to hold him like he usually would and stroke his black hair and make him feel safe again. He wanted to hear Grimmjow voice in his ears just for one moment or to feel his arms wrapped around his waist at night as he slept. "I'm sorry.." Ulquiorra murmurs to himself. He just wanted Grimmjow to love him again.


	8. End of the Storm

Halibel sat the coffee mug on the side of Grimmjow's new office desk, she sighs while looking at him. He had changed since his meeting with Starrk. He wasn't glowing like usual or even happy about his work even though he had thrown every second of his time into it. Grimmjow signed the document she slide his way and then turned his head to the sun setting in the window. He was day dreaming again, without Ulquiorra around he was off his game. The company ment nothing to him at this moment, he had nothing to cherish anymore, nothing to hold onto. No one to fight with. He lifted the green coffee mug from the coaster and held it to his dry lips. He sipped slowly then sat it back down. He waved to Halibel to excuse herself, she didn't say anything as she was making an exit.

"Argh." Grimmjow's body leaned forward out of his chair as his head hit the floor. Halibel's head turned around quickly after hearing the loud thump. "Sir? Sir!" She yells while rushing over to him, turning him on his back, she watched as the blood leak from his mouth. She leans in to check his pulse, he wasn't breathing. "Somebody help me please!" She screams as the other men rush in and help her carry his lifeless body to the car."

That night at the hospital...Long teal eye lashes open as the ears hear heavy breathing, Grimmjow looks to the breathless Ulquiorra and removes his oxygen mask. "Nnhh... Is this a dream?" He watches as Ulquiorra comes closer to the hospital bed.

"No..."Ulquiorra huffs some more. "...It's not a dream." He stares at the bandaged Grimmjow, his eyes well up a bit but once again, he fights back tears. "I... I... was so worried about you." Ulquiorra confesses getting choked up in his sentence.

"So you ran here in the middle of the night?" Grimmjow says with a bit of a raspy voice, but he felt something over come him, knowing that Ulquiorra rushed to be by his side. He slides over and holds open the covers. "Come on in." He devilishly smirked as Ulquiorra slide into bed with him and held him tight.

Ulquiorra finally realized the truth, he couldn't be without Grimmjow's body warmth anymore. The man had barged his way pass Ulquiorra's insecurities and stole his heart. Ulquiorra loves him. He is sure of it now. The tears streamed from his eyes like a flowing creak, Grimmjow lowered his head after kissing Ulquiorra's forehead, He could feel something wet on his bare chest.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly to the crying Ulquiorra.

"I love you so much and to think you were going to die..." Ulquiorra sniffled like a infant as Grimmjow held him tighter. "...I will marry you... I will marry you... just please don't die." He sniffled some more as Grimmjow kiss and licked his cheek full of salty tears. Grimmjow tilted his upper body weight more towards Ulquiorra face then gritting his teeth because of the pain. He hadn't healed quite yet and the medicine from the surgery wasn't enough to fight off all the pain. Ulquiorra looks to Grimmjow's pained face and pulls back a bit. "Grimmjow?!" He reaches to push the nurses button but Grimmjow slaps his hand away and starts kissing his fingertips. "Stop that, you're hurt. I'm going to call the nurses." Ulquiorra looked on in fear.

"I'm fine, just kiss me." Grimmjow laid back on the bed, perfectly still. "As along as I don't move too much, I'll be fine." He needed to feel more of Ulquiorra's heat. Ulquiorra still hesitate leans closer to his lips and sweetly kissed him. Grimmjow's hands roamed Ulquiorra smaller body, He had lost weight Grimmjow thought as he slid his hand up Ulquiorra's shirt and teased his nipples.

"...mm-nh... Grimmjow not now." Ulquiorra cheeks filled with red as he fought back a raising arousal from the soft touches of Grimmjow fingers.

"Yes now." Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's shirt over his head, exposing his pale chest and moving Ulquiorra hips to straddle his. Sitting up, Grimmjow brought his body closer to Ulquiorra's to taste his soft sweet nipples.

Grimmjow yanked at Ulquiorra's denim jeans, tossing them aside. Their bodies rocked back and forth on the squeaky hospital bed as Grimmjow peels Ulquiorra's grey briefs off his small firm bottom. Ulquiorra shivered a bit at the cold air blowing on his fully naked body. Grimmjow wrapped him in the hospital blanket with him. He stretched his abdomen trying to reach behind Ulquiorra's waist to finger his hole, there he felt the sharp stab again. He growled as he felt helpless in the situation. Ulquiorra looks down at Grimmjow's face and sees the defeat written all over Grimmjow's face.

He lifted Grimmjow's chin so he could see as he placed his two fingers into his mouth, making them nice and wet. He turned away from Grimmjow and raised his bottom, giving Grimmjow a good view of his delightful rose colored slit. Ulquiorra's arches his back as he bent over more and inserted his two wet fingers inside himself. Grimmjow' watches in thrill as his heart and genitals throbbed at the site they were witnessing. Ulquiorra's wiggled and penetrated himself repeatedly as he stretched himself for Grimmjow. Grimmjow seeing enough, yanked him on top of him and lodged himself inside Ulquiorra's rear end.

"Ride me.." Grimmjow spurs as he nips at Ulquiorra's collarbone. Obeying the command, Ulquiorra lifted his body weight up and down on Grimmjow member filling his himself with every inch of Grimmjow. He repeated the act over and over, as his heart pitter pattered and his lowered half throbbed while sucking Grimmjow in. "What's wrong..? your only grinding it... bring it on, move for me." Grimmjow heaves while taking Ulquiorra's apparatus into his hands, stroking it roughly.

"Nh... No... you'll hurt your stomach... and I feel like I want to taste every inch of you." The smoldering words dived out of Ulquiorra's lips. Grimmjow's eyes shut close as he felt as wave of euphoria over come him, he arched his back a bit and held onto Ulquiorra's waist as tight as he could as he dumped bucket loads on his offspring into Ulquiorra.

"Nhh-aahh" Unexpectedly, Ulquiorra felt the hot juicy fluid fill him up as he took Grimmjow's solid erection deep inside. He huffed half heartily when he was done, only to slowly collapse on the other side of Grimmjow. "I guess you must really love me." Ulquiorra snuggled up next to him, while Grimmjow scrounged his face up.

"Wha... Can't you tell?" Grimmjow nervously blushed at the fact that he'd might have to say it out loud to Ulquiorra.

In the end, Stark never really had the guts to tell Ulquiorra about the famous photos of Grimmjow and Ichigo which might have been for the best. The two of them loved each other for years on end after their wedding day. Szayel finally had forgiven Stark for all the waiting and drama he put him through, they had a happy ending as well. All in all I guess you never really realize once the storm is over. Some people won't even remember how they made it through; how they managed to survive. No one can be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this story is all about.

**END**


End file.
